Dynamite
by Hamaru Namikaze
Summary: A Three year old Naruto and some Dynamite. Oh My! Short oneshot


**Summary: A three year old Naruto and some Dynamite. Oh my! Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto, but the lucky guy named Masashi Kishimoto does.**

'Normal'

_'Thinking/Reading in head'_

Dynamite

_Hmmm, Fire burns down large portion of the Southern Shopping District. _Minato hm'ed out loud as he flipped through the Konoha Edition. _Continuing Heatwave expected to continue till next month._

"Anything good in the newspaper?" asked Kushina, as she placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

Placing the paper down onto the table, "Let's just say I predict tons of paperwork."

Kushina smiled and kissed her husband on his forehead. Sitting down at the table she grabbed the newspaper and disappeared behind the pages. Few minutes later she emerges.

"Oh, I bet you will find this interesting," said Kushina passing the paper over to Minato, "Second to last article."

Finding the article, the young Hokage read it out loud, "Yesterday afternoon the Uchiha Clan had declared that they will be doing a small presentation to open up the start of the Kyuubi festival coming up later this year. What they plan to do however has not been yet revealed to the public. Though they have hinted that it will be a show like no other done before."

"Knowing the Uchiha Clan it doesn't seem like anything good. Ever since the Sandaime died sealing that damn Kyuubi into Naruto, these festivals have started becoming worse each year." said Kushina angrily.

"Well It's June now. I'm just going to..." Minato stopped and raised an eyebrow as he saw Naruto awkwardly run into the room and stop in front of them.

Kushina watched her son squirm and dance around in place. She held the same expression on her face as her husbands.

"Need to go really bad!" whined the blonde toddler.

"Naruto head straight to the bathroom if you need to go. Don't wait around." Minato said as he laid the paper down again, still looking at his son. _Sigh, the potty training stage. What a pain._

"Do you need any help?" asked the toddlers mother.

"No, big boys don't need help!"

"Alright." Kushina chuckled as Naruto raced out of the room.

Minato went back to his breakfast and took a few more minutes to finish it up and Kushina excused herself to get some coffee. Soon the young Hokage got up and placed his plate into the kitchen sink. Grabbing his trademark white and red Hokage robes, he pulled them on and tied on his hitai-ate. Kushina walked over and stood next to him sipping her coffee, a worried look on her face.

"Maybe we should check up on Naruto, he's been awhile."

"What afraid the toilet gobbled him up or something. He's probably been done and he's playing in his room by now ." said Minato as he put on his shuriken and kunai holster.

The young Hokage sighed, feeling his wife glare daggers at him. Following her lead, he went upstairs and down the brightly lit hallway, stopping in front of the bathroom door.

"Naruto are you alright?" Minato asked through the closed door.

Not getting an answer, Minato glanced at his wife who was standing next to him and then turned his attention to the doorknob, turning it with his hand and pushing the door open.

Blue eyes scanned the small room, stopping at the sight of the three year old carbon copy of himself sitting in the middle floor, hand in a small box. Looking around more Minato saw soapy hand prints and lipstick scribbles on the mirror, towels on the floor and toothpaste splatted everywhere. Plastic wrappers and the tampons that were in the wrappers were scattered everywhere littering the floor and the toddlers lap.

Seeing his father, Naruto held up one of many small cylindrical tampons that came from the small box, "Look Daddy, dynamite like on TV! But there broken, they won't go boom!"

Naruto's face held a puzzled look, Minato broke down laughing, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Wiping his eyes and still laughing, Minato moved aside so his wife could come in.

Kushina's green eyes widen at the sight of the trashed bathroom. Then she saw what was in her son's hand and why her husband was laughing, "NARU-CHAN!"

"Mommy, look dynamite!"

Giving out a huge sigh, Kushina grabbed the box and the tampon from her son, placing them onto the counter. She then picked the three year old up and dumped him into Minato's arms. Minato went for the door, but was stopped when his wife grabbed his ear, pulling hard.

"Owwwww, What!"

"I think there should be less morning cartoons in this household." Kushina said in his ear, before letting go.

Minato carried Naruto out, rubbing his aching ear and Kushina closed the bathroom door and went to work cleaning up the mess.

"Come on Naruto, I'm taking you to work with me." Minato said, as he slipped sandals onto his son's feet.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"Can I play with the dynamite some more later?" asked Naruto, using the puppy dog eyes on Minato.

"No!"

"But."

"No, Naruto!"

"Why?" whined the three year old Jinchuuriki.

"Because that's not what guys do."

END


End file.
